Talk:Spring
"Blast Bloom" Page I think we should create a page for the flowers in spring in Oracle of Seasons that shoot you into the air (we have a page for Rock Flower already). As far as naming them, I searched a text dump and came up with this. I'm not sure who says it, maybe the Maku Tree: "Holodrum has four seasons- spring, summer fall and winter. The world changes with the seasons. In spring, blast blooms can send you high in the air, summer reveals creek beds and lake bottoms... (etc.)" I searched the text dump for flower, bloom, blossom, and bud, and "Blast Bloom" was the only mention of them that was presented as a name. Otherwise it's just "that flower" or something. Before I make a page for them I need to know a few things: 1-Do you agree we should make a page for them in the first place? Again, the rock flowers already have one. 2-Based on what I said above, do you agree with the name "Blast Bloom"? 3-How's this for a quote: "If you get onto the flower, you can shoot up the cliff, too! It works only in spring when flowers bloom, so I'm getting my fill of it!" -Child from Horon Village 4-Should I use this picture, crop it to just the flower, or do you have a better pic? 5-Other Appearances: :-Does anyone remember if they're in Oracle of Ages at all? :-They are similar to Deku Flowers and especially Baba Buds, which should probably be mentioned in the article. :-I could be wrong, but I feel like they might have made another appearance, in FSA maybe? Thoughts?--Fierce Deku (talk) 09:20, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Certainly looks like they need a page too me. I dont remember them in Oracle of Ages or Four Swords Adventures though. The only shooting out of the air that sparks to mind from FSA are the cannons found under ground. Oni Link 09:52, December 14, 2010 (UTC) If it's officially named, it certainly deserves a page (and the name it's given). It's possible they were in FSA, in one of the swamp levels. I could be wrong, though (the playthrough I started with my friends has been going rather slowly since we don't have a lot of time to meet up). The similarities to Deku Flowers and Deku Buds could be noted in a "see also" section. Jedimasterlink (talk) 16:26, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Good idea, and good research. I'll just get another image when the page is created. --Auron'Kaizer ' 17:11, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :*Poof*, new page. I created it as described above, added it to the Oracle of Seasons Items category, linked to it in the spring article, and put it in a see also in the Deku Flower and Baba Bud pages. I didn't put an image as AK is on that. I haven't looked into whether they appear in OoA or FSA yet.--Fierce Deku (talk) 06:30, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :: I investigated FSA, and it seems that Blast Booms do not appear (though there are Zoras who use use lilly pads as platforms from which to launch people, serving a similar purpose in the swamp level I mentioned). Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:46, December 15, 2010 (UTC)